Dill Lodge
Delia "Dill" Lodge was a student at Grange Hill from 1994 to 2000, played by Rochelle Gadd. Character History 'Series 17 (1994)' 'Episode 1' Dill and Hammy ask Anna Wright why she was in Mrs Keele's office and whether she is in trouble. 'Episode 2' Anna is mending Mrs Keele's credit card that she destroyed and Dill wonders what it is and what she is going to do with it. 'Episode 6' Year 7's are wearing clocks round their necks and Mr Robson and Dill says it's the latest fashion. Mr Robson guesses Sam Spalding told them. 'Episode 7' Anna shows Dill and Hammy a copy of the girls toilet key she had cut, which is the same as the boys toilet lock. Dill and Hammy attempt to stop Joe Williams going in whilst Anna is there. As Anna leaves, she tells Joe that Dill thinks he is sexy. Dill and Hammy see Mrs Keele after Mrs Monroe sent them for being cheeky and they are sent to see their year head, who is Mrs Monroe. 'Episode 9' Dill and her class wait outside when paramedics see to Mrs Keele, who collapsed in their class. Mrs Monroe talks to Year 7 about Mrs Keele and their behaviour since starting Grange Hill. 'Episode 10' Mr Robson tells Year 7 that with Mrs Keele away, he is having to do a lot of her work and may not get to their lessons, so there will be timetabled revisions. 'Episode 12' Dill performs a section of the drama group's play, Bits and Pieces, for Mrs Monroe and Miss Jordan. The drama group are disappointed Mrs Monroe won't support them getting the play on because of their theme on how girls feel second class to the boys. 'Episode 13' Dill and Hammy look at the noticeboard and Hammy is suspicious of Dennis Morris after catching him in the hall following the vandalism. 'Episode 14' Dill performs the play with Julie Corrigan, Robyn Stone, Lauren Phillips, Lucy Mitchell, Rachel Burns and Jessica Arnold in the park. 'Episode 15' Colin Brown and Sam tell Dill and Hammy about a computer game competition they are organising. Dill and Hammy offer to help, but Colin and Sam reject it. Colin and Sam tell others about the competition and Dill and Hammy convince everyone it will be fixed. Colin and Sam decide to do a draw to see who plays who and get Hammy to do the draw. Hammy does the draw whilst Dill writes the names on the board. Mr Parrott catches Dill and Colin playing the tennis game, so they are forced to stop. Dill and Colin decide to bunk off and play the game at Colin's, but Dill claims Colin cheated and Sam decides they will have to do it again. Dill and Colin play the match again at Arnie Arnold's house, but the match is interrupted again when Jessica switches off the computer as she can't concentrate and Mrs Arnold refuses to let them play. Dill wants her money back when Sam decides Colin is the winner, but Sam says they will play again early in school. 'Episode 16' Mr Greenman catches Dill, Colin and Sam on the computer, but allows them to finish the game and asks Sam for a turn. Dill and Hammy look on the truck for Arnie's books after Dennis threatened to tell on Anna and Hammy in order to make friends with Lucy again. Mr Greenman was given the books, but he gave them to Mrs Monroe. Dill, Anna and Hammy make fun of Brian Shaw when it turns out he groped Jessica. Hammy overhears Mr Parrott tell Mr Brisley his fiancee Carla has left him and she tells the rest of her class. 'Episode 17' Dill, Anna and Hammy laugh at Mr Parrott. Mr Hankin teaches Year 7 about smoking. Knowing Mr Parrott smokes, Year 7 get him to talk as much as possible to lose his voice. Dill and other students watch the game between Lauren and Joe. In another Maths lesson, Dill, Anna and Hammy bring up Germany and Carla 'Episode 18' Mr Parrott tells off Year 7 and gets them to stand up and put their hands on their head. 'Episode 19' Mrs Monroe talks to Dill, Hammy and Colin about the Germany trip. 'Series 18 (1995)' 'Episode 1' Anna arrives late to Maths and tells Dill she hates her mum. Dill goes with Anna to phone her mum, but Anna can't get through. 'Episode 2' People ask Anna about her brother Gordon and Anna finds out Dill told them from Colin. Dill apologises, but doesn't know why Anna is bothered if she says her brother was innocent. Dill attends her house meeting to vote for a new name. 'Episode 3' Anna shows Arnie and Dill a phone she got from her brother. Anna asks Dill for a drink and Dill thinks her thirst is because of ecstasy. 'Episode 4' Dill notices LSD tabs with pictures of strawberries on them and Anna pretends they're transfers. Dill is in an assembly where a police officer visits to warn Year 8 about LSD. 'Episode 5' Dill is stopped on her way into school by a boy, Casey, who hasn't received his LSD from Anna. Dill pretends Anna is off with the flu and it's nothing to do with her. Arnie notices Dill being stopped by Casey again and Arnie asks about Anna. Dill and Arnie agree to see Anna if she isn't in school in a couple of days. Anna doesn't show up, so Dill and Arnie contact their parents to tell them they're visiting a sick friend. Mrs Wright answers the door and tells Dill and Arnie she's gone to live with Gordon. Dill admits to Arnie that Gordon has got Anna doing drugs and Casey told her terrible things about Anna. 'Episode 6' Dill, Arnie and Sam talk about Anna's involvement in drugs in the boiler room. They find a can of food and a sleeping bag in the boiler room. Mr Brisley is concerned about her dream picture Dill draws in Art. Dill, Arnie and Sam remain behind after school to find out who's staying in the boiler room and Colin decides to join them. After getting a drink, they return to the boiler room and find the things gone. On the way out of school, they find someone on the field, who turns out to be Julie. In Art, Dill draws a picture of strawberries, resembling the LSD tabs and Mr Brisley shows Mr Robson.. 'Episode 7' Mrs Lodge and Dill have a meeting with Mr Robson and Mr Brisley. who suspect Dill is involved with drugs and Dill promises her mum she knows nothing about it. Dill struggles to concentrate in Science with Mr Hankin. Dill talks to Arnie about the painting and Arnie reckons the situation with Anna is why she drew it. Arnie thinks Dill should tell the school Anna bought the tabs in. 'Episode 8' Arnie, Colin and Sam find a uniform in the boiler room and think it belongs to Anna, so Arnie and Sam decide to see Dill. They go to Anna's flat to tell Mrs Wright about it, but Dill is unsure. Dill, Arnie and Sam witness Mrs Wright and Gordon fight. 'Episode 10' When Anna returns to school, she grabs Dill and demands to know who told on her brother and Anna figures out it was Arnie. Dill tells Jessica that Arnie's gone fishing with Sam, which is overheard by Anna. 'Episode 11' Dill tells Anna she went round to hers and it's boarded up. Anna, who is living in a refuge, tells Dill that she and her mum are having new windows and have been moved to some posh flats. 'Episode 13' Arnie tells Dill, Anna, Colin and Alicia he has a date with Sarah-Jane Webster. Rick shows them his advert in the listing sheet. Alicia gets a reply from an advert she put in the listing sheet from a Year 11 after there were 2 Sexy Sadie's and she shows Dill and Anna. Dill introduces Alicia to Gary. 'Series 19 (1996)' 'Episode 1' Dill meets up with Laurie Watson and Chris Longworth and Dill and Laurie try to guess why Chris left his old school. In PE, Dill accidentally hits Mr Davies with a shuttlecock. 'Episode 4' 'Episode 9' 'Episode 10' 'Episode 12' 'Episode 13' Miss Carver is appalled by with Year 9's work on Huckleberry Finn. She asks the class how much of Moonfleet they've read and Dill admits she's only read up to page 5 and Miss Carver tells them she is going to be testing them on it, Dill, Arnie, Colin and Laurie go to Arnie's and decide to record the book. Dill reads the book whilst Arnie records it and Arnie gives them a break. Dill later asks if they can do another cut and they decide to skip a part about a voyage. Mr Arnold sends Dill, Colin and Laurie home so Arnie will eat his tea. In their next English class, Miss Carver is impressed that they have their books out and all say they are fine with Moonfleet. The test ends up containg questions on the voyage and Miss Carver wants to know what has gone on when the test answers ars similar and gives the class detention. 'Episode 14' Dill is in detention with her class, taken by Christophe until Mme Lefevre takes over. The class struggle with the work Miss Carver has set. Some of the class leave detention, whilst Dill and others remain behind and Dill tells Miss Carver she's missed her bus. Mr Robson tells the class off for the way they behaved the following day. 'Episode 15' When Chris doesn't return home, his parents go to Arnie's parents. Arnie arrives home with Dill, who tell Arnie and Chris' parents that there was no detention. 'Episode 20' Dill tells Laurie she has her ticket for Grease and it's meant to be brilliant. 'Series 20 (1997)' 'Episode 1' 'Episode 2' 'Episode 3' 'Episode 4' 'Episode 5' 'Episode 6' 'Episode 7' 'Episode 8' 'Episode 9' 'Episode 10' 'Episode 11' 'Episode 12' 'Episode 13' 'Episode 14' 'Episode 15' 'Episode 16' 'Episode 17' 'Episode 18' 'Episode 19' 'Episode 20' 'Series 21 (1998)' 'Episode 1' 'Episode 2' 'Episode 3' 'Episode 4' 'Episode 5' 'Episode 6' 'Episode 7' 'Episode 8' 'Episode 9' 'Episode 10' 'Episode 11' 'Episode 12' 'Episode 13' 'Episode 14' 'Episode 15' 'Episode 16' 'Episode 17' 'Episode 18' 'Episode 19' 'Episode 20' 'Series 22 (1999)' 'Episode 1' Dill is sarcastic towards Colin and Nathan when they stare at a woman dropping off Calvin Braithwaite. The new Year 7's are given a 6th former to act as a brother or sister and Dill is given Spencer Hargreaves and an absent Amy Davenport. Dill meets new 6th former, Kamal Hussain and Mr Brisley introduces Dill to Amy, who got lost. At lunch, Dill talks with Kamal about why he came to Grange Hill and his old school. 'Episode 2' Calvin suffers an asthma attack during PE after Nathan took his inhaler, thinking he was messing about, and is taken to hospital. Dill reminds Nathan he was asked to be Calvin's brother to look after him. 'Episode 4' Dill is in the assembly where Mr Robson talks about Judi's death and Kelly reads a poem to say goodbye. 'Episode 5' 'Episode 6' 'Episode 7' 'Episode 8' 'Episode 9' 'Episode 10' 'Episode 11' 'Episode 12' 'Episode 13' 'Episode 14' 'Episode 15' 'Episode 16' 'Episode 17' 'Episode 18' 'Episode 19' 'Episode 20' 'Series 23 (2000)' 'Episode 1' Dill tells Mr Robson, who is showing Miss Fraser around the school, she has some important, great news, but he tells her to see him at break. Dill shows Colin and Nathan the letter and she really needs to speak to Arnie and Mr Robson. Nathan gives Dill a ticket to his gig, telling her she can give the money later. Dill asks Arnie to meet at The Arches, but she wants him to look at the letter. Mr Robson arranges to see Dill the following morning. Dill and Arnie discuss the letter, which is for Dill to go to New York and work with fashion designers, and Arnie tells her he is pleased. 'Episode 2' Dill meets Mr Forbes, not knowing he is an OFSTED inspectors, and tells him how Mr Robson is preoccupied with the inspection. Miss Fraser is impressed with an outfit Dill made. Dill tells Miss Fraser about her year long work placement she's been offered and Miss Fraser advises her to go for it and she can take exams any time. Dill is annoyed that Arnie told Colin. Dill sees Mr Robson, who thinks the opportunity is perfect and tells her she can take her A-Levels when she comes back and Dill wonders why no one is talking her out of it. Arnie reminds Dill that if things turn out badly, everyone she knows is 2,000 miles away. Dill speaks to her mum, who is unsure about whether Dill should go, about Arnie. Dill and Arnie argue at Nathan's gig when Dill thinks Arnie wants her to stay. 'Episode 3' Arnie asks Dill to meet at the canal. Dill and Arnie say they had good and bad times and Dill tells him she never meant to hurt him, something she regrets. Dill gives Arnie a hug. 'Episode 4' Dill gets her stuff ready at home whilst her mum and sister lark about. Dill and Arnie meet again and Dill is unsure why she told Arnie she wishes they never split and they share a kiss. Dill has her leaving do, where her friends give her presents. Dill is taken to the airport by Mr Arnold with Arnie and her sister. Arnie gives Dill a letter, but he doesn't want her to read it until she's on the plane. Dill reads the letter and Arnie has wrote how he feels and tells Dill he will wait for her. Appearances Gallery Category:Pupils Category:Characters